


Night Terrors

by ledemoness



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Dealing With Trauma, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lilith cares and worries about Mary, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Wetting, mostly comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ledemoness/pseuds/ledemoness
Summary: Lilith and Mary have been dating for months when they decide to try a spell to bring all of Mary's memories back. It works, but it isn't the only thing they bring.
Relationships: Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Original Mary Wardwell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Night Terrors

It’s been almost two years since Mary and Lilith found each other, months since they started dating and days since they attempted a spell to bring Mary’s memories back. What nobody had told them, was the second effects it would have on the mortal brunette.

Mary can’t stop the tears once she realizes it has happened again. It is late at night and their bedroom is softly illuminated by the moonlight.

“What is it baby?” Lilith’s voice is soft, understanding as she removes the sheets and sees the mess Mary has made.

“I had a nightmare” The mortal woman says, looking away in shame. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, you didn’t choose for it to happen.” 

Mary nods, not entirely believing her. 

“Let’s clean this up, okay?”

Mary nods again, not saying anything. Her dismayed face however betrays her true feelings. She gets out of bed and goes to look for new pajamas.

It’s been happening the past few nights, ever since they did a spell to bring memories back. The nightmares haunt her ever since and they don’t stop, getting worse each time. Mary sighs as she opens her closet and pulls new pajama pants, it’s the last pair she has left. She has gone through most of them in a couple of days, between this and bleeding in her sleep she hasn't had a full night of rest in days. 

“Baby?” Lilith’s voice calls her from the bathroom and Mary closes her closer, dragging her feet towards her. If she has to be honest, neither of them have had a full night of sleep in a long time. “Are you okay?”

To which Mary doesn’t respond, just slides out of the ruined clothes and lets Lilith help her.

Lilith brings out a washcloth and wipes Mary’s legs clean. 

“We might need to do something about it though”

“What?” Mary asks, softly biting her nails. 

Lilith takes her hand down and Mary shifts awkwardly in her feet, feeling too exposed. 

“I don’t think you like waking up in wet clothes”

“I don’t”

“Do you trust me?”

“I… I think I do, yes” Mary realizes as she looks into her heart.

“Lay down” Lilith instructs and Mary does as she is told, the floor is cold but she manages. “Rise up your pelvis” Mary does and the older brunette slips some cringy material underneath. Then she tapes the sides and gives her a good pat in the front. 

“You might not need it, but just to be sure, for tonight.”

Mary nods, defeated but not wanting to ruin more sheets. 

“I’m sorry.” She mutters again as Lilith slides another pair of loose pajama pants over her legs.

Lilith raises Mary then, and she hugs her. “I know Mary, but it really isn’t your fault.”

“Will they ever go away? The nightmares?”

“Eventually.”

Lilith stands up and gives Mary a hand. The younger brunette wobbles in unsteady feet, unused to the bulge between her legs. 

“Come along baby.” Lilith supports her back to the bed, where she has already changed the sheets. Mary gets in the bed and Lilith goes back to the chair on the side.

Mary curls in the bed, unable to sleep in fear of her nightmares. “This bed is big enough for both of us.”

Lilith chuckles. “You want to cuddle with me?”

“I promise I won’t…”

“It’s not that, Mary.”

The mortal woman looks sad then, her eyes casting downwards.

Then she feels a dip on the bed and sees the demoness is kicking her high heels off. 

“Only for tonight.” She says.

Mary beams and nods excitedly. She feels much safer with Lilith by her side. 

She hugs the demoness without thinking and quickly falls asleep.

The middle of the night surprises them with Mary hysterically crying and kicking Lilith of the bed. The demoness falls with a thud, confused until she remembers the previous night. 

“Mary wake up! It’s a nightmare!”

The brunette on the bed is crying and screaming as if she was being killed, and knowing what she went through Lilith can’t be sure she isn’t with the memories she had.

Instead of yelling she goes back to the bed, grabbing Mary’s arms and restraining her before she hurts herself. She whispers soothing words to the sleeping woman’s ears until she has calmed down and lays sobbing against her chest. The teacher whimpers and Lilith hugs her tightly.

“Shush, you’re safe now, you’re safe”

Slowly, Mary blinks awake, confusion clouding her gaze. 

“What?” She asks with a hoarse voice.

“You had a nightmare, you were screaming and flailing and I was afraid you’d hurt yourself”

“Oh… did I?”

“Not really.” Lilith moves her hair so it covers her face where Mary had punched her, the younger woman however, still notices.

“But I hurt you”

“I’m fine”

“I’m sorry”

Lilith sighs and pulls back, releasing Mary from her hug as she turns her back to her.

“It’s nothing, now you should go back to bed”

“I’m not tired anymore, that last dream...”

“I’ll put some tea”

They sit on the kitchen table, both in silence as they wait for the water to boil. It takes a few minutes before Lilith decides her patience has grown thin and boils the water hot with magic. Then she gives some calming tea for Mary and a strong black one for herself.

“You need to go back to bed.” She tells her when Mary pulls a face.

“So do you.”

“I’m a demoness, I’ve told you I don’t need to sleep as much”

They remain seated for a few moments, each sipping their tea in comfortable silence until Mary starts yawning. 

“I think I’ll move to my room” She says, trying to stay awake.

“I’ll go with you” 

Lilith extends her hand and pats the back of Mary’s trousers.

The teacher freezes and her cheeks burn red when she hears Lilith’s next words.

“Good, you’re still dry.”

“I-, I-, of course I am!” She exclaims, offended. 

“Just checking” Lilith raises her hands in surrender.

Still flushed, Mary’s eyes look at the mug in her hands. It’s already making her sleepy and she suddenly wishes she hadn’t drank it all. She blinks and yawns, trying to stay awake, she doesn’t want the nightmares to come back.

“Sleep, you need it” Lilith says as she takes the mug from her hands. “I promise I’ll watch over you”

They go back to bed, wordlessly Mary settles between Lilith’s arms and the demoness holds her to her chest. It takes some time, but the mortal finally falls asleep. She is exhausted and she trusts her girlfriend, if that’s what they are, to wake her up. 


End file.
